This invention relates to a label holder particularly but not exclusively intended for use on a slotted angle iron, or the like, of the type frequently used, for example in warehouses and the like for constructing storage racks or shelves.
A typical elongate slotted angle iron has perpendicular flanges each of which is formed with a row or rows of slots or other apertures which may be used, for example, to receive mechanical fastener elements and the like for attaching angle irons together and to other elements in the construction of warehouse shelves, racks, and the like. The slots may take the form, for example, of substantially oval-shaped apertures aligned longitudinally and/or laterally with respect to the relevant flange of the angle iron. Depending on the angle iron design, the slots may be variously oriented and configured and may be interspersed at intervals with circular or other shape apertures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple and convenient form of label holder which can be releasably secured to an angle iron of the above type for attaching an adhesive or nonadhesive label to the angle iron without the label holder itself being secured thereto by adhesive. Another object of the invention is to provide a label holder of the above type which can be used, removed, and reused on an angle iron as required.
In accordance with the invention, therefore, there is provided a label holder for the purpose indicated comprising a generally rectangular sheet of plastic material having depressible tabs at the sides thereof spaced apart at a distance conforming to the distance between a selected pair of apertures in a slotted angle member. The configuration of the tabs is such that with the label holder applied face to face against the flange of an angle iron and with the tabs positioned over the respective pair of apertures, each tab can be depressed into a respective aperture by means of a pencil, screwdriver, or like elongate object, pushed through the aperture and then rotated back behind the aperture to secure the label holder to the angle iron. The size and shape of each tab should be such that it is squeezed and flexed to an extent as it is pushed through the respective aperture so that it will be retained therein by friction.
To remove the label holder, the tab may be pinched or flexed from behind in order to allow the tab to be pulled back out through the aperture.
In a preferred form of the invention, for example, each tab may have arcuate edges extending oppositely from a neck portion of the tab by which it is secured to the body of the label holder. The arcuate edges promote the proper flexing and compression of the tab as it is pushed through the aperture with an elongate article such as a pencil.
The arcuate edges may be defined by cutouts at opposite sides of the holder body so that the tabs themselves are effectively formed in the body of the holder and do not project from its opposite edges.